


Good boy x Good girl

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, what if
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Independente de quanto tempo passasse, aos olhos de Chulainn, Rin sempre seria uma boa garota.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 4





	Good boy x Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou muito multishipper em relação a Rin. Ela combina com todo mundo, é um absurdo isso. rs  
> Mas nunca fui capaz de superar a despedida desses dois na reta final do UBW.

Tohsaka Rin espreguiçou-se após deixar o casaco e bolsa sobre o sofá. Seus ombros estavam tensos depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Era cansativo conciliar sua vida normal às suas responsabilidades como maga, ainda mais com a Guerra do Graal já em andamento.

Olhou ao redor, estranhando o fato de seu servo não ter vindo recebê-la. Todos os dias era uma luta convencê-lo a permanecer em casa, já que insistia em acompanhá-la a todos os lugares possíveis, entretanto, apenas uma vez ele a desobedeceu, o que foi suficiente para Rin usar tal argumento contra Chulainn pelo resto de seus dias. Empolgado demais por estar de volta, resolveu agir como um humano qualquer e esperá-la na saída do trabalho. Apesar de ser sua mestre, Rin não era cega a ponto de não ter ciência dos atrativos de seu servo, e talvez fosse por sua aura heroica, muitas pessoas — principalmente mulheres — o enxergavam com ainda mais interesse. Demorou _semanas_ até que a maga fosse capaz de acabar com os rumores de seu suposto namorado e o quão horrível fora da parte dela esconder um homem como aquele das colegas. 

Suspirando, prendeu o longo cabelo negro num coque frouxo, seguindo a luz acesa e os sons que vinham da cozinha. Parou na entrada, sem reação ao se deparar com o que beirava a mais completa destruição. À frente do fogão estava Chulainn, com o avental dela — de gatinho — e molho até na ponta do nariz. Tentava cuidar de duas panelas enquanto checava, ao que parecia, um caderno de receitas.

— O que está aprontando, Lancer?!

Chulainn olhou por cima do ombro levemente surpreso, seus olhos carmesim fechando-se ao sorrir abertamente. Dentre seus muitos encantos, o sorriso era o maior deles.

— Oh, já está de volta, mestre?

— Como assim _já_? É o horário que eu normalmente chego.

Lancer piscou, olhando para o relógio na parede.

— Devo ter perdido a noção do tempo… — deduziu vagamente.

— Bom, isso não importa — dispensou Rin com um movimento de mão.

A maga fez menção de se aproximar do fogão, mas o servo usou de suas habilidades sobre-humanas para impedí-la, colocando-se impetuosamente em seu caminho antes mesmo que desse um passo. Antes ele mal sentiu sua presença mas _agora_ agia como servo?

Rin semicerrou os olhos, cruzando os braços de forma desafiadora, o que não surtiu efeito algum em Chulainn.

— Nem pense nisso, mestre. Aguarde na mesa de jantar.

— H-Hm?!

Chulainn cruzou os braços sobre o peito, imitando-a.

— Hoje eu preparei sua refeição.

— Refeição? Lancer, não é nem sua função nem do seu feitio fazer coisas assim... — comentou, desconfiada.

O servo a encarou de cima, seu peito se inflou quase imperceptivelmente.

— Você disse que sentia falta do Archer cozinhando pra você. Pois saiba que sou tão capaz quanto ele. 

Rin ficou sem reação por um momento. Havia sido um comentário que fizera no dia anterior, ocasião em que estava especialmente cansada. Archer costumava ser um excelente servo, agindo tanto como espírito heroico quanto dona de casa, o que lhe tirava um fardo dos ombros, porém, aqueles eram outros tempos, jamais pretendera diminuir Cú Chulainn. Mas que parava para pensar, no passado houvera sim uma espécie de rivalidade entre os dois, e ao que parecia, Lancer não se deixaria vencer em quesito algum.

Um sorriso de compreensão estampou-se nos lábios de Rin. Era um tanto cômico um heroi cujas lendas e feitos transcendiam eras agir com tamanha imaturidade. 

— Lancer, espero que saiba que não foi minha intenção.

— Eu sei, eu sei. De qualquer forma vá para a mesa, está quase pronto — ordenou ele, girando-a e empurrando-a pelos ombros até a sala de jantar, cuidadosamente arrumada. Não estava impecável, mas Rin conseguia notar o esforço dele, inclusive a única flor disposta à sua frente num vaso.

Em questão de minutos Chulainn trouxe seu jantar. Era um prato de origem italiana: macarrão ao molho bolonhesa com uma camada generosa de queijo parmesão polvilhada por cima.

Rin deu a primeira garfada, realmente admirada pela visão, porém, o mesmo não poderia ser dito do sabor. 

— E então?! — perguntou o heroi, visivelmente empolgado.

Rin engoliu. Disfarçando a careta que ameaçava tomar sua face, assentiu de forma empolgada, emitindo sons de contentamento, pois não confiava em suas palavras.

Chulainn riu abertamente, ainda mais orgulhoso. 

— Viu? Eu disse. Nunca que aquele Archer seria melhor que eu! — gabou-se em alto e bom som. No segundo seguinte, inclinou-se bem próximo a Rin, o braço rodeando o encosto da cadeira dela. — Agora me deixa provar.

— Não!

Lancer franziu o cenho mediante a imagem de Rin quase curvada em proteção ao macarrão.

— V-Você nem precisa se alimentar, e ainda vai querer a minha comida? Hmpf! Archer jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

O servo aprumou sua postura, considerando a resposta de Rin com seriedade incomum, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela, escorando o rosto na palma da mão, amuado. Estava claro que odiava ser comparado ao seu antigo servo.

— Tudo bem, já que gostou tanto assim.

Ali Lancer permaneceu até que Rin terminasse seu jantar. Então, instruiu-a a lavar-se enquanto arrumava a cozinha. Rin o obedeceu sem questioná-lo, torcendo internamente para que não houvesse consequências àquele prato.

Chulainn organizou toda a louça, restando apenas a panela do molho para lavar. Com um sorrisinho travesso, passou o dedo pela panela que ainda detinha resquícios. Sua reação foi instantânea. Ele não era o maior conhecedor de culinária, nem precisava de comida normal para sobreviver naquela forma, mas até ele era capaz de julgar o sabor. Como Rin fora capaz de comer um prato inteiro _daquilo_?

Preocupado com os possíveis efeitos colaterais, seguiu até o quarto de Rin, surpreendendo-a ainda de toalha, os fios de cabelo que se soltavam do coque com as pontas molhadas, sinais do banho recente.

— L-Lancer?!!!! O que faz aqui? C-C-Como se atreve a invadir assim do nada? — apontou o indicador, seu tom acusatório, estridente.

Cada centímetro do rosto de Rin queimava de vergonha, inclusive as extremidades de suas orelhas, o que fazia seu olhos se destacarem ainda mais.

— Você está bem, mestre?

— É claro que sim, por que não estaria, seu tolo?

Rin desviou o rosto, suas mãos se apertando nas bordas da toalha.

Chulainn sorriu. Ela não daria o braço a torcer até o fim, sabia disso. Era uma das muitas características que mais admirava em Rin.

Aproximando-se com calma, aproveitou da guarda baixa dela. Com cuidado, envolveu-a por trás, os braços rodeando-lhe a cintura, suas formas de mulher, embora a essência dela ainda fosse a mesma daquela garota que um dia salvou. Ela cheirava bem, algo fresco e límpido, como as florestas da Irlanda após uma tempestade de verão.

— Lancer? O-O que está-...?

— Você não me elogiou.

— O quê? Você é um cachorro que precisa ser mimado por acaso?

— Em se tratando de você, sim, mestre.

Chulainn conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dela ardendo em vergonha. 

Rin se soltou do abraço de Chulainn, realizando movimentos estabanados em excesso diante de seu nervosismo. O heroi sentou na beirada da cama dela, ainda esperando. Estava mais do que obvio seria mais fácil mover uma montanha à ele. Cú Chulainn não sairia dali sem sua recompensa. Se vendo sem alternativa, Rin, hesitante, levou a mão ao cabelo dele, fazendo leves carícias, como se realmente estivesse agradando a um cãozinho, murmurando a meia voz:

— Bom trabalho, Lancer.

Um sorriso ao mesmo tempo lupino e encantador rasgou-se na boca dele, que voltou a abraçá-la apertado; agora, enfiando o nariz em seu pescoço.

Ele estava certo desde o início. Rin havia crescido naquele intervalo de tempo, mas certas coisas nunca mudavam. Ela continuava sendo uma boa garota, e para sorte dele, o destino permitiu que a encontrasse desta vez.


End file.
